pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Fate and Bonds)
Archer is the fifth Gym Leader of the Hoshina League. He ranks fourth out of the HLFD Gym Leaders. Appearance Archer is a pale, averagely sized and built young man. He has spiky, electric blue hair. His scarlet eyes constantly have a psychotic look in them. He wears a black one-piece suit, and brown thigh-high boots. He also wears a scarlet cape. History According to his mother, Archer was a normal boy until recently, after coming home from from his childhood friend Elys' house one night. After that, Archer began acting crazy. Teams |sprite = 000.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Archer|location = Burnivy Gym|pokemon = 3|pokemon1 = |pokemon2 = |pokemon3 = }} Quotes (Games) * "Yes, yes. They said you were coming. They said you came to battle me. Battle me. Battlemebattlemebattleme. GAAAAAAAHHHHH! It hurts! Ithurtsithurtsithurts! Tell them to stop it!! PLEASE!" Pre-battle * "They said to give these to you..." Post-battle (if won) * "They said to try harder next time..." Post-battle (if lost) * "They said to come and help you. They said that I need to help you save Elys and Fate." At Angelsent Temple * "They said Elys is gone... They said it's your fault... Why did you take him away...?" Bad Ending * "Elys may have done some horrible things... He may have made me lose my mind... But I still feel like I need to help him find the right path!" Good Ending * "You and Fate should go back to Niji-iro City. Heh. I feel like Red'll prolly stop by tomorrow now that he knows the truth. And by tomorrow, I mean the wee hours of the morning. Bwahahaha! Until then you two lovebirds should relax. I'll take Elys back to my apartment. Looks like his wounds aren't anything that can survive some TLC!" True Ending * "They said I need to go all out on you. You're a bad person." Rematch (Bad Ending) * "B-But they said justice always prevails..." BE Rematch (if won) * "They said that Elys would've wanted you to lose." BE Rematch (if lost) * "They said that you'd come back here. Psych! No formalities needed here. Let's get straight to it!" GE Rematch * "Ahahahaha! Good job! That was great show. Come back and see me some time!" GE Rematch (if won) * "Welp, you win some, you lose some. Come back and try again when you're ready." GE Rematch (if lost) * "They said that we'd battle again. Psych! Did I get you? Welp, I'll save the touching speech I had prepared for you for the end of the battle." TE Rematch * "Elys is doing better. Y'know, my love for him won't fade. I hope that it's the same for you and Fate. But I'm curious, how did Red react to this whole "Fate was his little brother who was kidnapped thirteen years ago" fiasco?" ** "I swear! I thought he'd finally have some words to speak." If answered "He didn't say much" ** "Really?! Wow. I didn't expect him to actually break down and start crying. Haha!" If answered "Many tears were shed" Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Fire-type Trainers